The Sandman
Wielding the power of the Dream, a Sandman, also known as Vir de Somnio, is a mystical magical being comprised of dream dust that travels the earth ensuring his charges dream as they sleep. There are many Sandmen, all charged with sprinkling their dream dust a top their charges nightly bringing dreams to their subconscious, allowing them to work out personal issues. Using the Sandmen for Demonic Purpose A powerful demon of an unknown breed that was trying to reap reward and recognition from the leaders of the Underworld gathered powerful Tracer Demons that he used to annihilate Sandmen and capture their satchels containing mystical dream dust that allow people to dream. The Tracer Demons have the capability to travel between dimensions and track magical prey across different planes; with this ability they captured various Sandmen, destroying them and bringing back the satchels to the demonic boss. : When asked why he was preying on Sandmen, the demon revealed that without the Sandmen sprinkling their dream dust on mortals, they would be unable to dream, unable to subconsciously work out their issues ultimately resulting in them having to work them out consciously, causing them to become angry, furious and evil. Encounter with the Charmed Ones As the Sandman appeared before each of the Charmed Ones and Leo Wyatt sprinkling dream dust over their faces, when he appeared to a sleeping Phoebe Halliwell, he triggered a premonition within in her dream, causing Phoebe to go from the basement of the Manor in her dream, to a camp where she she foresaw a Tracer Demon blast the Sandman with a bolt of lightning, causing him to burst into oblivion. Phoebe then awoke for her dream where she saw the Sandman looking at her and said "please help me, this isn't a dream" and vanished. : She then searched the Book of Shadows and found the demon responsible, but she didn't find anything on the Sandman. She then called for Leo who sought the advice of the Elders who told him that various Sandmen were disappearing and that Phoebe and her sisters needed to pursue the vision. Phoebe and Paige Matthews then orbed to the camp where he vision took place. Saving the Sandman The Sandman sprinkled his dust on a man sleeping in a tent and as he was walking through the camp, the Tracer appeared and the Sandman corporealized. As the Tracer Demon told the Sandman that he said he would be back for him, he told him that he was counting on it and Paige and Phoebe then orbed in. Paige threw a potion at the demon but he blasted the potion with a bolt of lightning, sending a energy wave toward Paige knocking her to the ground as Phoebe went to push the Sandman to the ground, the Tracer sent another blast at the them but they managed to avoid it. However, some of the dream dust fell onto Phoebe's face, causing the man with the saw from her dream to materialize. : The Tracer then moved in to attack but Paige grabbed Phoebe and the Sandman and they orbed back to Halliwell Manor, where Piper asked if the Sandman ever slept and he told them only when all their charges were awake. And she also said that dreams were harmless erotic fun and then said that she meant to say exotic, to which the Sandman looked and smiled at her, knowing Piper was dreaming about a man in a suit and kissing him. : Leo asked the Sandman if he had any idea how the dream came to life and he explained it had never happened before and that he had no explanation for what happened, but he has never used as much dream dust on anyone before that what had fallen on Phoebe's face. Paige then suggested that because Phoebe received such a large amount, maybe he just popped out of her head. The Sandman then said out of her subconscious and Phoebe asked if it meant he would come to kill her and he explained that if it was what he did in the dreams, then that is what he would do in reality. : The Sandman told them that there were other Tracer Demons doing the same thing, hunting Sandmen, to which Leo realized that it must mean an Upper-Level demon is behind it, orchestrating the attacks. Piper then said that they have to write a summoning spell, summon the Tracer, freeze him, force him to talk, vanquish the demon and his boss so the Sandman can back to keeping dreams where they belong. : Phoebe then tried to write a summoning spell in the Attic with the Sandman but she couldn't because she was worried that if they brought the Tracer to them, it may make things worse. Leo then told her to try to figure out what her dream meant and then maybe she wouldn't be afraid of it anymore. She wondered why she ran from the man in her dreamsl because she is used to fighting demons, she asked the Sandman if he knew, but he told her he didn't and that he may be made of dreams, but he didn't shape them. He then explained that maybe if Phoebe could discover who was behind the mask; teling her that characters in dreams always symbolize something specific in one's life - a special person, a certain feeling or pain. If she was able to unmask that, demystify the dream then the character would go away. Phoebe didn't know what it could possible mean. but the man told her only she could answer the question in her dreams. She then proceeded to try to write the spell. Death of the Sandman After seeing what happened when the dream dust hit Phoebe's face causing her dream to become real, he devised a plan to take some of his boss' satchels of dream dust and use them on the Charmed Ones to distract them long enough so he could kill the Sandman. : The Tracer sent the man with the saw after Phoebe and the Sandman and he attacked in the Attic. Phoebe then impaled the saw man with a piece of wood and although it wounded him, the same wound replicated itself on her chest and she fell to the floor bleeding. The Tracer then appeared, looked at Phoebe and the saw man, and said that Freud would have a field day with the situation. As Phoebe lay their, the demon blasted the Sandman with a bolt of electricity as he wished him sweet dreams, destroying him, leaving only behind gold dream dust. Phoebe then shook when the satchel fell to the floor in front of her face. The Tracer picked up the satchel, looked at Phoebe and then vanished. : The sisters were able to do as the Sandman said and demystify the beings in their dreams by using the dream dust from the Sandman's destruction to confront their dreams. Piper realized her dream was really about Leo and how she wanted their relationship to always be passionate and exciting, Phoebe realized her dream was about how she constantly would sabotage herself, not opening herself up since the situation with Cole Turner and Paige realized the baby in her dream was really her, and that because her birth could not be celebrated she wanted to ensure Piper's baby was celebrated. Finally, Leo realized he wanted to fell the baby and develop a bond with it. Wielding Excalibur When Piper was bestowed the responsibility of protecting the Sword of Excalibur, a Sandman was amongst the crowd that waited in the Manor to attempt to pull the sword from the stone. Category: Charmed Universe Category: Cosmic Beings Category: Killed by Evil Category: Season 5